Wicked Innocence
by atrumdraco
Summary: At the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter is bitten by something large, white and incredibly fast... See inside for full summary...
1. Chapter One: Bloodlust

**Author's Note: **Right, I know I shouldn't be writing another story but I had two dreams which I've decided to incorporate into one, as they wouldn't leave me alone. Of course this doesn't mean that I'm not going to work on my other stories as I'll never abandon them. Hope you can all bear with me and please review if you read, as reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (maybe that's just the heat? Meh, off I go)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize from the books or films, they all belong to JK and all associated producers of said movies, I just own all the weird ideas that have come from my brain.

**Warnings: **Strong violence, strong language, scenes of a sexual nature, contains slash (same sex pairing), sensitive topic/issue/theme, substance use and/or abuse. This story will also contain the consumption of human flesh (not sure if I'd call it cannibalism, you'll find out why later) so please, if you have a problem with this then don't read any further just to complain. You have been warned, this story will be quite dark. This story will most definitely be for those over sixteen years at least, so if you are younger, please do the right thing and exit the story.

**Wicked Innocence**

_At the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter is bitten by something large, white and incredibly fast. Believing it to be nothing Harry ignores the bite and foregoes telling anyone about it, too traumatized at the loss of his godfather. Unknown to The-Boy-Who-Lived, this bite will cause a change in him that will destroy everything he once believed in… _

**Chapter One: Bloodlust **

_Change isn't always a good thing, especially when you want to kill those around you…_

Harry Potter, once declared deranged by the Daily Prophet and now lauded as 'The Chosen One', was currently sitting in his bedroom at number four Privet Drive. The fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year old boy had been home from Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a fortnight and in those two weeks he had mourned the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, and had gained an urge to kill the Dursley's, his only living relatives. Now while the urge to cause bodily harm to the Dursley's wasn't really anything new, the detail and depth of his daydreams had become so startlingly clear and real that he had become afraid of his own thoughts. He wondered if these thoughts, and the brief sickness he had suffered for the first week, or so back, were the result of the bite he had gotten from school? After he had returned from his stint at the Ministry of Magic, where he had lost Sirius to the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, he had been bitten by something that he hadn't been able to see.

Whatever had bitten him hadn't been invisible, it had just moved too fast for him to get any details besides the fact that it was large and white. He had been devastated at the loss of Sirius and was feeling quite reckless so when he had gotten the bite he had decided to keep it to himself, maybe it would kill him and then he'd be able to see his godfather again. Then he had ran into Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, it seemed that Malfoy was blaming him for the capture of Lucius at the Ministry and wanted him dead, so Harry had lashed out and would have gotten into major trouble with Snape, how he loathed that man, if McGonagall hadn't of showed up to 'save him'. He did not want saving, he wanted to suffer immensely for causing Sirius' death, if he hadn't of believed in the visions that Voldemort had been sending him, and if Snape had acted as though he believed him, he never would've gone to the Ministry.

So he had kept to himself that he had been bitten by something and when he had arrived at the Dursley's he had paid the price with a burning itch that had started in his chest and had spread to his whole body from there. His bones had also burnt and had felt like they were moving around under his skin; he had ended up unable to see for a while as his eyes had felt like they had exploded in their sockets and he had lost all his other senses as well. He had panicked at first but there had been nothing he could do as he couldn't see, hear, talk or feel anything; which had sucked as it meant that he couldn't send a letter to one of his best friends, he was sure that Hermione would've known what was happening to him.

All the odd things had disappeared after eight days though and he had discovered that his looks had changed slightly, for even though he still resembled himself he now looked like a more petite, svelte, elven version of himself. His skin had turned a few shades lighter, so that it was more of a honey brown, and even though his hair was still as unruly as ever, there was a more ordered look to the mess. It was his eyes that had changed the most though, for they now resembled the eyes of a cat and were so like a cats eyes that he no longer needed his glasses and could even see in the dark. Now, while he didn't mind the more physical aspects of his change, it was the other changes that bothered him as he had the disturbing urge to eat human flesh. He had sealed himself in his bedroom for the past three days and had been trying to ignore his new cravings, which wasn't easy as his hearing had sharpened and thus he could hear the Dursley's moving about the house and could even hear the people outside, hell, he could even hear _heartbeats_ for crying out loud.

Harry now had hope though, for he had recently received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, informing him that Dumbledore would be arriving at eleven that Friday night. He hadn't really packed much of his things though, as he wasn't sure if Dumbledore would really show up or not, the only thing he had done in preparation was to lock Hedwig into her cage. His snowy white owl's attitude towards him had changed since his transformation, she had become even more affectionate towards him but she also seemed to fear him as well, especially when the urge to rip and tear into someone overtook his senses and he found it hard to think of anything else.

It was nearing eleven and Harry found himself moving about with excess energy, unable to sit still, as he wondered if Dumbledore would know what had happened to him and if it would be able to be reversed or, if not, then if it could at least be stemmed. He was fearful that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to help him and was even more terrified to think of what he might do if angered, his moods seemed to affect his new urge for human flesh and he was afraid that he might try and eat the Headmaster. Huh, maybe he could get mad at Voldemort and eat him? Of course that meant he'd have to give into the urge, which he did not want to do as it was gross and disturbing. Suddenly the light outside his window vanished and with a heart beating in anticipation, Harry looked out into the street where he saw Dumbledore walking up the garden path with his cloak billowing around him.

In a whirlwind or energy, Harry started to haphazardly throw things into his trunk but when he heard Dumbledore ring the doorbell and his uncle yell about it he froze. He'd forgotten to inform the Dursley's that the Headmaster of his school may come to visit, as he realized this, his anxiety rose and with his anxiety came a renewed surge in his urge for flesh. It was quite disturbing how his body now craved to consume flesh when he felt threatened but there was something wrong. He didn't know how he knew it but Harry somehow sensed that he had to wait for something, that there was something he had to do before he ate someone, that was holding him back, and for this he was grateful. Not registering that he still had a couple of items within his hands, Harry rushed down the stairs to where his uncle had answered the door.

Once he realized that Harry hadn't told the Dursley's that he was coming, Dumbledore invited himself in and, even though it was infinitesimal, Harry saw the shock in the Headmasters eyes and what looked like despair; the Headmaster knew what had happened to him! Maybe he would finally find out what had happened to him? But, before he could ask, Dumbledore gave him a look that clearly stated that they would talk about his changes later and moved into the Dursley's sitting room. Shocking Harry, and the Dursley's as well, Dumbledore explained that they weren't leaving just yet as there were a few things he and Harry had to go over and that it was safer to do so in the Dursley's house. Dumbledore then went on to explain that Sirius' Will had been found and that he had left everything to Harry, including Grimmauld Place. Not wanting anything to do with something that would remind him so much of Sirius being trapped, Harry told Dumbledore that the Order of the Phoenix could continue using it for their Headquarters. After explaining to him that it mightn't be safe to continue using the house as Headquarters, as they didn't know if Harry was actually allowed to inherit it, Dumbledore explained that there was one easy way to determine if the place did indeed belong to him.

The Headmaster told him that there was one easy way to establish if the property really belonged to him or not and with a wave of his wand, which once again exposed his shriveled and blackened hand, Dumbledore summoned the House Elf, Kreacher, into the Dursley's sitting room. While Kreacher refused to look at him and continued to declare that he wouldn't belong to the "Potter brat" and that he'd prefer to be with "Mistress Bellatrix", Dumbledore explained to him that if the house did belong to him then so did the deranged House Elf and that Kreacher would have to obey any order that he gave. At first he didn't want anything to do with the Elf, as it was his fault that Sirius was dead, Harry finally agreed to keep him after realizing that Dumbledore was right and that they couldn't let Kreacher go to Bellatrix. Not being able to think of any order to give the Elf over the racket it was making, Harry finally had enough and ordered him to shut up. Straight away all sound seized as it seemed that Sirius knew what he was doing and Kreacher couldn't disobey a direct order from Harry. Glad with the results, Dumbledore then suggested to Harry that maybe it would be a good idea to send Kreacher to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens, Harry agreed whole heartedly and ordered the House Elf to the kitchens. For the first time Kreacher looked at Harry and his glare of deepest loathing turned to shocked disbelief, tinged with awe, followed by determination when a voice exactly like Harry's said from over Harry's left shoulder "Keep it secret, keep it safe".

Hearing his own voice coming from over his shoulder startled Harry and from the lack of reaction from Dumbledore and the Dursley's he knew that he and Kreacher were the only ones to hear it but, before he could question Kreacher about it, the House Elf vanished with the loud crack of a whip that they all appeared and left with. Deciding to question the Elf about it later, Harry rushed to his room to finish packing when the Headmaster asked him if he was done. Once packed Harry returned to the sitting room with his things where Dumbledore had a few last words to the Dursley's about when he came of age and how he needed to return to the house at least once before then to renew his protection. Then they walked outside where Dumbledore sent his things on ahead to The Burrow, as he said that there was something else that he needed to do first and that he would like Harry's help with it.

After he had somehow helped the Headmaster convince a, Horace Slughorn, to come back to Hogwarts to teach, and who was also shocked and dismayed by his appearance, Dumbledore took Harry through side along Apparition to The Burrow. The Burrow was Harry's second most favorite building in the world, his first being Hogwarts, and he was extremely glad to see it but were the Weasley's also going to be upset by his new appearance? And, if so, would that mean that they wouldn't want anything to do with him, as he had already guessed that whatever had happened to him was not a good thing. Not that he thought it was, not with the whole wanting to eat people and such but he hoped that that didn't mean that those who he considered his real family wouldn't desert him because of it. After talking some more, and in an old broom shed to boot, Dumbledore finally led Harry to the front door of The Burrow, where he knocked gently.

Panicked movement could be heard from behind the door and then Mrs. Weasley's fearful voice asked 'Who is it?'

'It's Albus and I've brought Harry' replied Dumbledore in a calm voice and they heard the sounds of the locks being drawn back.

'Harry dear…,' started Mrs. Weasley as she opened the door but anything else she might've said was lost when she caught sight of Harry and once again there was that shock and dismay.

'Hey Mrs. Weasley' said Harry uncertainly, afraid that he was about to be turned away.

'Oh Harry!' exclaimed Mrs. Weasley and she dragged the shocked boy into a bone crushing hug.

At first Harry was happy that it didn't seem like he was going to be turned away but then he felt a renewed urge to consume flesh, made all the worst by the fact that he was pulled up close to Mrs. Weasley's body. In fear and desperation, Harry quickly shoved himself away from Mrs. Weasley and placed a hand firmly over his mouth, afraid that he might try and take a bite out of someone.

'Molly, Nymphadora, please excuse Harry but I haven't had the time to talk to him yet' said Dumbledore passively and looking up Harry saw that Tonks was indeed in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

'So you do know what's happened to me' said Harry looking up and the three adults turned to him in shock when they realized that he had no idea about what he was.

'Harry my boy, please, sit down, we need to discuss with you what we will need to do' said Dumbledore, gesturing to one of the kitchen chairs.

'I should be going' said Tonks suddenly and before anyone could say anything else she was out the door and had Apparated away.

'You talk to Harry, Albus, and I'll get him some breakfast, the poor boy looks like his been starved' said Mrs. Weasley and she started to bustle around the kitchen.

'Of course,' agreed Dumbledore amiably, sitting down, 'Harry my boy, when did you change?'

'It started after I returned from school and I think it was because of the bite I got while there' explained Harry, feeling both his nervousness and urge to eat flesh increase.

'You were bitten by something?' asked Dumbledore curiously.

'Yes, I don't know what it looked like beyond large and white though' answered Harry cautiously, for even though Dumbledore gave no sign, he could sense that what he'd said was important.

'If you were bitten then it changes everything,' said Dumbledore wearily, and for the first time Harry realized how old the Headmaster truly was.

'There is something really important that I need to tell you about and I know you'll have questions but please, wait until the end to ask them,' explained Dumbledore and he waited for Harry's nod of agreement before he continued on, 'First I need to tell you about a race of creatures known as Ghasts…'


	2. Chapter Two: Ghasts

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One? What did I put there? I have no idea, so um… I own nothing?

**Warnings: **Right so, there will be mention of rape in this chapter, in a past tense and mention of the consumption of human flesh, if either disturbs you I suggest you read no further. I do not condone rape and or cannibalism (still not sure if it is, but hey, better safe than sorry) please do not do either.

**Author's Note: **Sorry to all the lovely readers and reviewers out there for not updating sooner but I've just moved and I've also recently had to put my puppy of thirteen years down, it was devastating, please forgive me? Please read and review? I'll give you huggles? Thanks to all who have read or reviewed so far, a big THANK YOU, for those who have done both. Also, I think I've forgot to mention that this is a Creature fic so, this is a creature fic, there, all done now

**Chapter Two: Ghasts**

_In which Harry learns about what he has become and that there is no going back…_

'Ghasts were a race of creatures that existed a long time ago and were greatly feared by all; human and non-human alike, as they were powerful, intelligent and could endure that which would kill anything and everything else. What made them so dangerous was that they were all but impossible to kill and many people lost their lives trying to figure it out, even then it was hard to fight them.' Dumbledore stopped to take a sip of the water that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of him and to study how Harry was taking that which he had been told so far.

The boy in question was taking in what he was being told calmly, while eating the large breakfast that had been placed before him, more interested in the meat aspect of it than any other part. The Headmaster was glad that Harry was taking in what he had to say calmly as what he knew about Ghasts, and admittedly it wasn't much, he knew that their emotions were strongly tied to their actions; especially when young or newly awoken. Dumbledore felt his pride in the young man before him increase when he realized that Harry had been fighting his new instincts, for when he arrived at Privet Drive it should've been to find the whole street washed in the blood and pieces of its inhabitants and a psychotic Ghast in the middle of it all.

'There is much about Ghasts that has been forgotten over the ages and so I'll only be able to tell you that which is known. It is known that Ghasts had something like Apparition, but they didn't need to know where they were or where they were going, which made it hard for the wizards back then to find or capture them; as any prison that a Ghast was placed in, be it protected against Apparition or not, was always inadequate and the Ghast would always escape. What made it so important for those in the past to learn all they could about Ghasts was that Ghasts devour humans, they would also consume the animals of the world, be they magical or otherwise, but it was us humans that they seemed to desire the most. As it is with any out of control magical creature, there were attempts to get the Ghasts to agree to some sort of compromise but Ghasts do not care about anything but their own race and so it was a futile effort and thus a hard decision had to be made. Leave the Ghasts to flourish and thus all life was in danger or to systematically eradicate the Ghasts and thus allowing everything else the chance to survive and grow into their potential. So it was decided that the genocide of a single race was best for the whole planet and thus the wizards of back then begun to exterminate the Ghasts, as they had discovered that the females were extremely vulnerable when young and the males were extremely aggressive when it came to claiming a mate and would almost kill each other in their fights for dominance. As the females begun to dwindle the males started to actually kill each other and eventually they died out, the magic community had succeeded in wiping out a whole race' said Dumbledore softly and after drinking the rest of his water he sat in silence to allow Harry to process all that he had said and to wait for the questions that he knew would come.

'Wait, so obviously you're saying that I've become one of these Ghasts but, aren't they extinct? So how is it possible for me to be one?' asked Harry baffled.

'During the war there were…' started Dumbledore, pausing as he considered the best way to explain one of the worst atrocities that can occur in war, '… there were incidents were wizards lost sense of themselves and ended up forcing themselves on the female Ghasts. Children were nearly always the result of these encounters, it was soon discovered that these children were always human and so they weren't seen as a threat but then two of the children got together and had children of their own. It was then that it was realized that if both parents carry the Ghast gene then the child would be born a Ghast. In this way the Ghast gene has been carried through the ages, though none have been born in decades.'

'Until now,' said Harry with a grimace, 'And it's just my luck that they go to Hogwarts and decided to bite me, of course, but why haven't they been noticed? I'm guessing that all Ghasts have the same distinctive features and cat's eyes are really hard to miss on a person.'

'Unfortunately, if a Ghast gives permission, a person can hide their non-human features; which, with your permission of course, we will do with you and it will be your choice to tell anyone about what you have become.'

'About that, is there any way to reverse what has been done? And if not, what are we going to do about my disturbing urge to eat people? Now that I think on it, how's the Ghast at school kept from eating people left, right and center? You did say that that seems to be our favorite pastime' said Harry bitterly, lips twisting in disgust at that which he couldn't control, someone up there really liked messing with his life.

'No, there is no way to reverse the bite of a Ghast once the change is complete, I'm sorry' said Dumbledore with regret, which only deepened when a look of horror flashed across Harry's face, 'Thankfully there is a way to curtail the hunger, you may not like it but it is the only way.'

'Really? How?' asked Harry brightening up, willing to do anything if it meant he wouldn't want to eat everyone he saw.

'You will have to consume a glass of blood three times a day, more if stressed.' Okay, make that _almost_ anything.

'You have got to be joking!' exclaimed Harry in fascinated disgust, unable to deny the thrill that shot through his system at the thought and the way his mouth salivated.

'I'm sorry, but there is no other way to oppress the hunger and if we do not oppress it then you will eventually snap and will kill those who are around you at the time. Forgive me, my boy for not being as aware as I should've been as to what was going on in my own school, now if you'll excuse me, I shall go see about getting you a supply of blood from St Mungo's' said Dumbledore and with that he bid both Harry and Mrs. Weasley farewell, before stepping outside and disappearing with a crack.

Not long after the Headmaster had left, Mr. Weasley had arrived home and after a short discussion, mainly between Arthur and Molly, about Harry's change, the boy himself had retired to bed. It seemed that George and Fred's joke shop was doing well and so the twins were staying in Diagon Alley and therefore Harry was to have their room all to himself. This was probably just as well, as he might get up in the middle of a night for a snack and might end up eating someone.

It felt to Harry that he'd only been asleep for a few seconds when there came a soft knock on the door to the room he was currently inhabiting. Becoming instantly awake and aware, another side effect of being a Ghast, he remembered what had been discussed before his sleep and knew that it was the only reason why someone was knocking on the door.

'Yes?' called Harry, knowing it was Mrs. Weasley at the door and that Ron and Hermione were with her.

His best friends were probably wondering why they had to wait outside for his permission to enter when they'd usually just barge in and wake him up.

'Harry dear, I have your drink and Ron and Hermione want to know if they can come in?' said Mrs. Weasley, subtly asking if he wanted his friends to know what he was.

'It's okay, you can come in' replied Harry, he didn't want to keep any secrets from his friends, especially seeing as the last secret he had kept had caused this.

After warning Ron and Hermione, probably Ron more than Hermione, that they weren't to do anything rash and upset him; Mrs. Weasley opened the door and the three of them entered Harry's room. As soon as they saw him, where he was sitting on his bed, Ron and Hermione froze in shock at how he now looked and while Hermione's look was one of puzzlement, Ron's was knowing. So, perhaps the pure blooded families knew about Ghasts and passed the knowledge onto the next generation? It did make sense in a way, there must be a lot of things that the pure bloods knew that half-blood and muggle-borns didn't. Before he could think on this any further Harry suddenly caught the scent of something so intoxicating that it obliterated everything but the need to consume whatever it was. His attention quickly zeroed in on the goblet that Mrs. Weasley was carrying and was bringing closer to _him._ It was _his_, whatever that scent belonged too and _he_ would have it! He watched, almost possessively, as Mrs. Weasley moved closer and slowly held the goblet out for him to take, not registering the low rumbling growl that was coming from his own throat.

'Here you are Harry dear,' said Mrs. Weasley and once he'd taken the goblet, almost reverently, she added, 'You drink that and I'll go get breakfast ready.'

With that Mrs. Weasley turned and, after giving Ron and Hermione a warning look, left the room; not once taking offence at the young Ghasts inattention. As soon as Mrs. Weasley was gone, Hermione went to run to Harry's side but Ron grabbed her arm and with a slight shake of his head, warned her to wait for a moment. Completely ignoring the interaction between his two best friends, the young Ghast raised the goblet to his lips and drained it of its dark red contents. The taste of the liquid was ecstasy and he closed his cat's eyes to relish it, only to open them again moments later in a muted type of horror when he regained his senses and realized what he had just drunk.

'That wasn't what I think it was, right?' asked Harry, with a grimace of disgust, of his two friends.

'That it was mate and since when have you been a Ghast?' replied Ron with an amused grin at his best friends actions, knowing that they meant he had awoken only recently as a Ghast.

'I got bitten by one at the end of school' said Harry, glad that Ron at least seemed to understand and knowing it'd be easier to explain things to Hermione, who was looking between them in confusion.

'No way, there's another Ghast?' said Ron with a bark of laughter.

'Yeah, what's so amusing about that?' asked Harry confused.

'Because if it's male then you'll want to rip it to shreds and if it's female you'll want to fuck it' replied Ron with a grin that got larger at the look of horror that suffused his friends features.

'Ronald! Watch your language and what are you two talking about? What's a Ghast and why haven't I ever heard of them before now?' demanded Hermione angrily, studiously ignoring the pink in her cheeks at the red heads words.

'A Ghast is an extremely powerful, dangerous, magical creature that is more carnivorous then not and likes to eat anything magical, especially people. And you wouldn't of heard of them because any books about them at school would be in the Restricted section and you wouldn't be able to buy one from a shop as they won't have them. The magical community would prefer to forget that Ghasts ever existed if they could' responded Ron with a wink at Harry.

'If that's true then how come you know about them?' asked Hermione, miffed that Ron knew something that she didn't.

'All pure-bloods need to, the Ghast gene is carried through us and if two pure-bloods with it bear a child then that child would be born a Ghast. Of course half-bloods can carry it too, if one of their parents has it then so will they and so they have to be careful as well. The Ghast gene is one of the reasons why muggle born witches and wizards are important, without them Ghasts would once more be a dominant species in the world and that is something that would be disastrous.'

'Oh? But, I thought Harry said he was bitten?'

'Right, there is a toxin in Ghast bites that can turn people into one of them, though it is rare for that to happen as most can't survive the process and die horribly.'

'That doesn't surprise me, not with what I…' started Harry but he was cut off when the door to his room was slammed open, causing a vicious snarl to escape his throat and his body to tense in readiness.

'Oh?' said Ginny Weasley in shock, stopping in her tracks as she saw the tense Ghast.

'It's okay Harry, it's only Ginny' said Ron in a soothing tone, hoping to calm his friend and thus avert a blood bath.

At his friends voice the tension left Harry's body but his eyes stayed fixed on Ginny, instinctively studying her, assessing if she was a threat or not. Seeing this, the siblings stood still and quiet, knowing that it was best to wait for Harry to make his decision and knowing that Hermione wouldn't know what was happening, Ron laid a gentle hand on her arm and slowly raised a finger to his lips. Realizing that she'd have to look to Ron and his family until she knew more about Ghasts, Hermione nodded her head in understanding and the three waited for a sign from Harry that it was okay to move again.

Ignoring Ron and Hermione, who he already knew weren't threats; Harry continued to study Ginny and came to the conclusion that, besides making his hackles rise at something in her scent, she wasn't a threat.

'Hi Ginny' At Harry's greeting, the other three in the room felt themselves relax and by the puzzled little grin that crossed Harry's features they realized that he felt them relax and didn't understand why they had been fearful and tense.

'Hey Harry, how long have you been a Ghast for?' said Ginny as she walked further into the room.

'Not long, seeing as I was bitten by one at the end of school and had to go through the lovely process of changing into one' said Harry blandly.

'There's another one?' asked Ginny fascinated.

'Yeah and it seems that Dumbledore knew nothing about it'

'Really? So how is he going to stop the two of you from ripping each other to shreds, or each other's clothes off, when you meet?'

'I have no idea' replied Harry with a shrug, hoping that the Ghast that bit him was just passing by and wasn't actually a student.

'Well, at least your response to the other Ghast will reveal who it is. From what we've been told it's really hard for males to control themselves around other males and females, they're just too aggressive' said Ron with a shrug, feeling for his friend but knowing that there was nothing he could do.

So the three friends and Ginny spent the day talking about Ghasts, the two Weasley's telling Harry and Hermione all they knew and the latter two listened in fascinated horror to what Harry now was and asking constant questions that the Weasley's couldn't always answer. It was while they were busy talking in Harry's room that the highlight of the holidays happened; Fleur Delacour glided in with a tray of food but she froze when she saw Harry, screamed and then bolted from the room, taking Harry's breakfast with her. Harry and Hermione sat flabbergasted at this turn of events, Harry also mildly wondering if his breakfast was coming back, while Ron and Ginny snorted themselves into laughter and even Mrs. Weasley, who was coming in behind Fleur, had a hard time stifling her laughter. It was explained to Harry and Hermione that the magical _creatures_ in the world would all react instinctively to the presence of a Ghast before their brains would register what they should do, thus Harry would probably have a lot of magical animals fleeing his presence.

The rest of the holidays were spent in relative peace and Harry found himself enjoying them immensely, glad that the Weasley's weren't too bothered by what he had become. Fleur, who was apparently engaged to one of Ron's older brothers Bill, apologized for her first reaction to Harry and then spent most of her time avoiding him. Harry continued to have his goblets of blood three times a day and while he was torn between how he felt about it he couldn't deny that it was helping as he was finding the pull to kill weakening. It was nearing the end of the holidays when Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to head to Diagon Alley to purchase school equipment for the coming year and to visit the Weasley twins, Fred and George.


	3. Chapter Three: How Embarrassing

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one and/or two.

**Warnings: **See chapter one for the generalization; for this chapter there is a lot of swearing and I mean _a lot_, damn Harry and his damn potty mouth (lol), there is also some very slight boy on boy action and most of the chapter is descriptive. There's hardly any talking down in this chapter.

**A/N: **Once again, thanks to all you lovely readers and reviewers and anyone who has added this story to fav's or alerts. Not really much to say here, oh yeah, I was going to wait till the end of the week to post this but I was bored, aren't you all lucky? Um?... that's it I do believe, please R&R and I shall try to have the next chapter up ASAP, ciao!

**Chapter Three: How Embarrassing**

_Sometimes Harry wishes that the ground would just open up and swallow him…_

Harry was excited about going to Diagon Alley with his friends and even though the news that he was being given top-grade security status was a bit of a downer and that they would be getting more security when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the irritation faded when he realized that it was just going to be Hagrid. The first meeting between Ghast and half-giant didn't go to well as Hagrid, who had been told about Harry's new condition, took one look at the Ghast that was disguised as the normal Harry Potter by an illusion charm and instinctively bolted in the opposite direction. Slamming head first into the building behind him and nearly knocking himself out and clearing his mind enough that he could fight off his natural instinct to flee from the Ghast and to allow him to apologize profusely to the young man who he had first met six years ago.

Shocked as he was by Hagrid's reaction to him, Harry knew that it was a gut reaction and could not be helped and that is what he told the half giant. It took a few minutes for everything to calm down and once it had the group moved through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley where they divided into two groups in the hopes of getting the shopping done quicker and so Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Hagrid as their protector, headed for Madam Malkin's. Once at the store Hagrid decided that he would stand guard outside, as he didn't think there'd be enough room for all of them inside and so the three friends went in alone; probably _not_ the best of ideas.

At first glance the shop appeared empty, though Harry could smell and hear the presence of three others, two of which made him uncomfortable though he didn't know why. Then two voices came floating out to where they were standing, both familiar; one obviously belonged to Madam Malkin herself and the other was the voice of Draco Malfoy. Which was soon confirmed when said boy walked out from behind a set of dress robes to examine himself in the full length mirror. It took a moment for Malfoy to notice the three of them in the mirror and when he did he narrowed his eyes and of course started to insult Hermione. As soon as Malfoy's eyes had met with theirs in the mirror, Harry felt his brain shut down and so his body did its natural wizard Harry response to Malfoy and to Malfoy's mother as well. There was the usual aggressive argument between the three boys, with Mrs. Malfoy adding her share to the mix and with Hermione and Madam Malkin trying to diffuse the situation.

Then Harry's Ghast side took over in the most embarrassing way ever; when Malfoy stepped forward in anger and snarled at him not to talk to his mother like that, the newly awakened Ghast took a step back and a low, yet somehow loud, whine escaped from his throat. Causing Harry to slap his hands to his mouth in mortification and to turn a bright red; he'd made the sound of a scolded puppy in front of _Malfoy_, he was never going to be able to live it down! As Ron and Hermione turned to look at him in baffled amusement, Malfoy and his mother shared a strange look, causing Malfoy to proclaim that he didn't want anything from the shop and so the two left. After getting their robes from a very distracted Madam Malkin, the trio left the shop, met up with the other group and they all headed to Fred and George's joke shop.

Upon seeing the twins shop, Harry quickly came to the decision that it was brilliant; instead of showing the fear that every other shop had, the twins were making fun of Voldemort. What better way was there to fight the Dark then to laugh in its face? What better way was there to tell the voices in the shadows 'I know you're there but you will not dim my light'? With the twins' message blaring in his mind, Harry followed Ron into the store and everyone else came in behind him. The store was practically packed to the rafters and it seemed the twins were doing well, for which he was grateful, they deserved no less than having their foundling business be such a success. With the store so crowded it was hard to see anything and so, when a gap showed up near the counter, Harry squeezed himself into it and prayed for a distraction. Even with his constant doses of blood everyday he was finding it hard to ignore the scents and sounds of so many living beings surrounding him on all sides.

Suddenly Hermione appeared by him and showed an interest in the display for "Patented Daydream Charms" and as she read the information out loud Harry realized that she must have picked up on his uneasiness and was doing what she could to help. He was so grateful for Hermione's help, as the Ghast inside him saw Hermione as a sister and her presence and voice helped him to relax. When Fred appeared at their side and showed pleasure in Hermione's compliment at their charm, telling her she could have one for free, the young Ghast approved and so instantly accepted the Weasley. So when Fred pulled him away from Hermione he went willingly and was taken out back, collecting George along the way. In the less crowded back room the twins showed Harry their more placid inventions and told him, that as long as he promoted their work, he wouldn't have to pay for anything.

Back out in the crowd Harry once again had trouble so he shut out all the talking everyone was doing and when he saw Malfoy go past, looking suspicious, he took the chance to get under his Invisibility Cloak and, along with Ron and Hermione, headed out of the store to follow him. Silently the three friends followed Malfoy into the deserted Knockturn Alley and when Malfoy entered Borgin and Burkes, the shop that Harry had accidently landed in in his second year, the three of them stopped on the other side of the Alley and wished they could hear what was being said on the inside. Lucky for them Ron remembered that he had a pair of the twins' Extendable Ears on him and so they got to hear Malfoy ordering something to be repaired and another to be kept in the store, not to be sold. After Malfoy had showed him something, Borgin became very obedient and so it wasn't long before Malfoy exited the shop and went to stride past them but he froze for a moment and seemed to be looking straight at them. The three of them stood frozen, holding their breaths, as they waited for Malfoy to move again and after perhaps a minute he did, without even a glance backwards the blond strode out of Knockturn Alley. Hermione entered Borgin and Burkes to try and figure out what Malfoy was up to but it didn't work and so the three of them headed back to Fred and George's shop none the wiser.

Harry spent the last week of the holidays obsessing over Malfoy, what was the snarky git up to? And why did his very presence seem to shut down his brain? He asked Ron and Hermione constantly for their opinions on what they thought Malfoy was up too, conveniently forgetting the whole brain shut down thing, but they just didn't seem as worried as he was. Then, when he decided that Malfoy had to be a Death Eater, his friends laughed at him and insisted that "There was no way that You-Know-Who would recruit a sixteen year old". That was their stand but he knew he was right and he was going to prove it! He decided to talk to Mr. Weasley about it and did so just before he was to get on the Hogwarts Express but, like Ron and Hermione, Mr. Weasley didn't think Voldemort would recruit a teenager. How were they to know what Voldemort would and wouldn't do? For all they knew the freak would recruit a _baby_, the thing was completely _insane_ for crying out loud!

Still fuming at his "families" disbelief; the young Ghast completely ignored all the gaping and gawping that the other students were giving him and, with Neville and Luna, happily found an empty compartment. Sitting and talking with Neville and Luna, the young Ghast almost immediately accepted them, as there was something about them that he instinctively approved of and they had both stood by him the year before. So when a group of fourth year girls showed up and invited him to sit with them and insulted his friends by implying they weren't good enough; the Ghast snapped and snarled at them to "Fuck off before I rip your worthless tongue out!" The girls fled from him at that and both Neville and Luna stared at him in bafflement; so, trusting his instincts, Harry told the two of them his newest secret, that he was bitten by a Ghast at the end of the last year and had survived the transition of becoming one himself. Shocked as they were by this information, Neville and Luna now understood Harry's aggression towards the fourth year, as they were both pure-bloods and thus knew about Ghasts.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione joined the three of them in their compartment and Harry told the two of them that he'd told Neville and Luna what he was, so there was no need to be careful with what they said in front of them. Which was probably a good thing, as Harry had a few thermos' of blood with him, one which was to be part of his lunch and the rest were "just in case he needed them"; meaning if he felt the strong urge to kill everyone around him. So when a third year came into the compartment with a letter for both him and Neville, inviting them to lunch with the new teacher Slughorn, Harry grabbed one of his thermos' and the two of them headed for compartment C.

Once at the compartment Harry and Neville saw that Ginny was also there and were introduced to three boys who they didn't know, one of whom was a sixth year Slytherin. As lunch went on, with Harry contentedly drinking from his thermos every now and then and ignoring the weird looks the ones who didn't know what he was were giving him, Harry realized that his suspicions about why they had been asked to lunch were confirmed. It seemed that Slughorn was once again trying to collect powerful people around him to create a new "Slug Club". Harry wanted no part of it and so was relieved when they were finally allowed to leave, there was something about Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin boy, that was making him jittery and he had no idea what it was. All he knew was that the uneasiness was coming from his Ghast side and he wished he knew more about them, as he was sure that it could be important. While discussing with Neville and Ginny how odd Slughorn was, Harry noticed that Zabini was about to enter the Slytherin sixth year's carriage and he decided that now would be a good time to get proof of his theory about Malfoy.

So telling Neville and Ginny that he'd see them later, Harry grabbed out his Invisibility Cloak and, hidden beneath it, followed Zabini into the Slytherin compartment. Once in the carriage, after forcing the door out of Zabini's hands, he used an empty seat and hoisted himself up into the luggage rack. He was slightly unnerved when Malfoy's eyes seemed to track him but he realized that one of his shoes had been slightly uncovered and Malfoy may have thought he saw something before deciding it was nothing. Once the ruckus he had caused with his forced entry into the Slytherin's carriage had settled down, Harry relaxed a little more and then felt a frown cross his features and a very low rumbling growl start deep in his chest. Harry was deeply disturbed when he realized the cause of this bizarre behavior was the way that Malfoy had lain down with his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap and was currently having his sleek blond locks stroked by the Slytherin girl. Getting himself under control, and hoping that Malfoy's glance up at his hiding place meant nothing, Harry got himself as comfortable as he could and listened as the group below him talked.

It didn't take long for Harry to think that maybe spying on the Slytherin's wasn't such a good idea after all, as moments into the conversation his friends were insulted and a vicious warning growl ripped itself out of his chest. Once again Malfoy seemed to examine his hiding spot and Harry felt the tension in his body increase and with it came a renewed surge in his bloodlust.

'What was that!' said Zabini startled and he wasn't the only one, 'Draco, was that you?'

'Mm, stomach' said Malfoy absently, blankly staring at nothing.

'For Mordred's sake, eat something.'

'When we get to Hogwarts, I'm fine for the moment.'

'Are you sure?' questioned Parkinson, almost nervously.

'Yeah, don't worry about it' replied Malfoy and the group once more set about talking and up in the luggage rack Harry relaxed once more, wondering what on earth Malfoy was up too?

If he didn't know better Harry could almost believe that Malfoy had protected him or something, he wasn't sure what to call it exactly as this was Malfoy and the git only ever looked out for himself. He listened with interest to the end on the conversation below and then, as the train came to a stop, waited patiently for the snakes to leave so that he could leave. Except Malfoy didn't leave, he told Parkinson that he needed to check something first and that she should on ahead, which she did. Malfoy fiddled with his trunk until the corridor was empty and then, without warning he turned and cast the _Petrificus Totalus _jinx on Harry.

Harry fell from the luggage rack and hit the floor hard, instincts screaming at him to flee and even though he knew he couldn't move, he tried to jump up to do just that and froze in shock when he really did jump up. By the time he remembered that he should run it was too late, as Malfoy knocked him to the ground and then straddled him, pinning his hands down as well.

*_Malfoy is straddling me! Oh god, could my day get any weirder?_* thought Harry stunned and then he went red in mortification when a low whine escaped his throat, *_Ground, swallow me now!_*

'Thought so,' said Malfoy, cocking his head to the side in curiosity, 'But, I don't understand'

Bewildered by Malfoy's strange behavior, Harry failed to notice that the blond's face was getting closer to his own.

*_Holy fuck! Did Malfoy just sniff my neck!_* Harry's thought processes seemed to shut down at this and so his body took over by pushing Malfoy off, then bolting from the room and off the train where he practically leapt into one of the Threstral pulled Carriages, which was thankfully empty.

It was a good thing that Harry's carriage was empty besides himself as he ended up having to drain the last of his blood from the thermos and spent the whole ride as jittery as a mouse on crack. He knew that if anyone else was in his carriage that he'd probably eat them; actually, to be more precise, the only thing going through his mind was *_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck_* and so on and so forth, for the whole journey. By the time his carriage had come to a stop Harry was a ball of tightly coiled nerves; ready to snap at anything that could threaten him. Luckily there was nothing to set him off and he entered the school without an incident, he was even able to eat dinner calmly, all the while studiously ignoring the Slytherin table. He was even successful at waylaying Ron and Hermione's questions after dinner by claiming he was exhausted and as he fell asleep he decided that maybe he should listen to the other two and ignore Malfoy? Whether or not he could was an entirely different matter, though.


	4. Chapter Four: Oh, Crap!

**Disclaimer:** Because I am too lazy to do this every time, see chapter one and/or two.

**Warnings: **For generalization, see chapter one. I noticed that I forgot to mention that there'll probably be Mpreg (male pregnancy) in this story and thought I should let you all know. Nothing really major to mention in this chapter; except maybe, naked boys and Harry's oddness?

**A/N: **Here is another chapter for my wonderful reviewers (and readers I suppose) thank you all for liking my story (though I have no idea why) and I have decided that I am going to try and answer any anonymous reviewers here so that they don't feel left out. Once again thanks and please read and review ciao.

**Sushi: **Thanks for the review, I have no idea what it means but thanks anyway

**Chapter Four: Oh, Crap!**

_Harry decides that suing God round about now sounds right…_

The next day Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had witnessed in the Slytherin carriage of the train, conveniently forgetting Malfoy's oddness, and explained to them what he thought it meant. Hermione seemed willing enough to at least consider his theory, whereas Ron was completely against it, claiming that Malfoy was probably showing off for Parkinson; which didn't sit too well with the Ghast, though he refused to acknowledge it. It seemed that Hermione and Ron, especially Ron, wouldn't believe his theory until he had solid evidence that the younger Malfoy was a Death Eater and if that was the case then he wouldn't rest until he had the proof he needed. For a moment Harry's thoughts paused in puzzlement as he remembered his conviction of the night before to ignore Malfoy and here he was deciding to get to the bottom of what the blond git was up too. With a shrug, and ignoring the weird looks Ron and Hermione gave him, Harry started walking again and decided that his own peace of mind was unimportant when it came to keeping the school safe from teenage Death Eaters. Dammit! Now he had the music for teenage mutant ninja turtles in his head, bloody Malfoy!

Once they reached the Great Hall, the three friends sat down in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and begun to eat; with two of the three talking quietly together and trying to ignore the weirdness of the silent one and chalking it up to A) He was a newly awakened Ghast and/or B) Was still depressed at the loss of his Godfather. They would've been surprised to know that Harry wasn't thinking about either of these two things and was instead trying to think of a way to get Malfoy to confess, while also illogically blaming the blond for the TMNT music being stuck in his head.

'… He's our hero, gonna take… no, wait, that's Captain Planet, never mind.'

The-Boy-Who-Lived was oblivious to the stares he received at this random outburst, not realizing that he'd said it out loud, and didn't even pick up on the giggles/chuckles he got from those who knew what he was talking about and couldn't believe that he'd said such a thing. Harry had a peaceful, not to mention oblivious, breakfast, drank his goblet of blood, which the house-elves had been instructed to send to him with his meals and then waited patiently for Professor McGonagall so that he could work out his timetable. After helping Hermione with her extraordinarily large timetable and Neville with his, McGonagall turned to him and set him up with his own; which included Potions, as Professor Slughorn wasn't as big of a whiney bitch as Snape and so Harry could go for his dream of becoming an Auror.

Woot! Go new teachers! Even if they did want to turn you into a trophy for their collection they were still better than snarky, slimy Professors that hated you because of your father.

Ron chose, and was allowed, all the same classes as Harry and because of this the two of them had free time for the first period, though they would be having DADA after it. Harry wasn't too enthusiastic about it, had Dumbledore informed Snape of what he now was? And if so, did that mean Snape would be less inclined to bully him? He could only hope so, as he really didn't relish the thought of trying to eat his DADA class because Snape didn't know how to live and let live. It's not like he'd gone back to the past and told his father to bully him, so why take it out on him now? Harry and Ron spent the time before Defense lounging around their common room and when it was time for class they reluctantly headed down to the classroom and joined up with Hermione who had just had her first Ancient Runes class.

Snape spent the first few minutes or so of the lesson making out with the Dark Arts with his voice and then informed them that they would be learning how to use non-verbal spells. So the class split into groups of two to practice and of course Hermione was the first to successfully cast a shield without saying a word. Most of the class was cheating and muttering spells under their breath but Harry could hear them anyway and it was slightly annoying. Snape of course ignored Hermione's success and instead headed straight for Ron and Harry and after telling Ron he was useless turned quickly on Harry to "show Ron how it was done". As soon as he saw Snape turning towards him, wand poised to attack, Harry's instincts screamed at him to defend then attack and so he did. A shield came up around him without him having to say a word and because of its strength it sent Snape flying backwards but Harry wasn't done. His instincts had also told him to attack and so that is what he did, as Snape rose to his feet, Harry was suddenly there and without any warning punched him in the solar plexus and would have continued if not for Ron.

'Harry, mate, stop!' yelled Ron urgently and was glad when his best friend turned to him and calmly walked away from the Professor, completely ignoring the shocked stares of the class of gasping breaths of said Professor.

Harry received detention of course and soon after the class ended, with pretty much the whole class eager to spread the news that Harry Potter had socked Snape, the least favorite teacher, in defense. Soon after leaving class a young Gryffindor boy came and gave Harry a note from the Headmaster stating that they'd be having their first lesson that Saturday, it looked like Harry wouldn't be able to do Snape's detention. Ron and Harry didn't have any more classes until after break, when they had Potions and so they did homework until then and once it was time they went down to the dungeons with Hermione, who had no classes just before Potions either. Upon reaching the Potions corridor, Harry stopped in his tracks as it seemed his luck was messing with him again and thus Malfoy was in his class; wonderful. Ron and Hermione had stopped to look back at him in enquiry and so they missed seeing Malfoy glance over his shoulder at Harry, wink and then go back to his talk with his Housemates.

'That's it, I have officially entered the Twilight Zone, no need to worry about anything because it's not real' muttered Harry to himself, ignoring the odd looks from Ron and Hermione who had heard him and the snort of amusement that he heard from Malfoy, who couldn't of possibly heard.

'Harry that was an excellent punch you landed in defense' said Ernie Macmillan, the only Hufflepuff in the class and a friend to Harry despite his pompous attitude.

Of course this statement from the Hufflepuff caused the four Ravenclaws and four Slytherins to turn and look at him but, thankfully, before anything else could be said Professor Slughorn walked out of the classroom and invited them all in. Harry was especially grateful for this as he had felt another of those embarrassing whines coming on when Malfoy looked at him. He didn't know why he kept Whining like a scolded puppy and frankly he was grateful that the sound of them entering the class covered the sound, though he seemed that Malfoy heard him somehow as he gave Harry a quick grin before entering the classroom.

The three friends, along with Ernie, took a table near a cauldron that had a potion in it whose scent was incredibly intoxicating while at the same time it filled Harry with a great sense of uneasiness; he recognized the smell but why couldn't he place it? As Slughorn asked the class about the different, already brewed potions, he had around the room; Harry tried to think on where he had caught that scent before. Who did he know that smelt like grass, dirt, trees, water, sunlight on heated objects; the crispness of a full moon night and the scent that you catch around heavy thunderstorms when everything smelled like ozone and underlying it all was a feral intensity that made his mouth water.

Quite literally, Harry found to his disgust and as covertly as possible he wiped away the drool and hoped he wouldn't do it again. It wasn't long before Slughorn got to asking what the potion in front of Harry and his friends was and of course Hermione's hand was once again shot into the air and as she answered the question Harry inwardly groaned to himself. Of course it had to be a love potion, wonderful, and its smell was what attracted him most? According to his nose it was some sort of wild animal and… wait! Did that mean that he'd already met the other Ghast? That would explain a lot but he didn't think it was so as he didn't remember any strong urges to rip someone's clothes off. As the class went on Harry tried to ignore the love potion and even managed to win a small vial of Felix Felicis, liquid luck, thanks to his new best friend, the Half-Blood Prince.

It seemed that Hermione, who was obviously jealous, and Ginny, who no longer trusted books, didn't like the idea of him following the written instructions of whoever had owned the old text book he was using before him. For crying out loud, it was an old text book not a Voldemort possessed diary, they didn't need to get so aggressive about it, it's not like it was going to possess him and get him to kill everyone. It didn't need to as it seemed that he was perfectly capable of doing that all on his own, thank you. The Ghast in him was very disappointed with Hermione for not being happy for him, all he was doing was following instructions after all, and so he found himself pretty much ignoring her for the whole week and it wasn't until the weekend that he even felt like talking to her again. Talking with just Ron wasn't any fun, especially when the other boy didn't want to listen to any of his theories on Malfoy.

'Just give it a rest would ya? Your obsession is starting to worry me' said Ron as he and Harry headed down to breakfast on Saturday morning.

'I am _not_ obsessed with Malfoy!' said Harry hotly.

'Look, if you're so interested in what Malfoy's doing then why don't you intimidate him with the info that you're a Ghast?' grouched Ron angrily as he and Harry travelled down a, thankfully empty, corridor together.

'And say what? "Hi Malfoy, I'm a Ghast and if you don't tell me what the pedophile snake has you doing then I'll bite you", yeah, I see that working _real_ well' said Harry sarcastically and the two boys turned a corner where they both instantly froze.

'Pedophile snake, Potter?' questioned Malfoy, raising an eyebrow in inquiry as he looked at Harry and completely ignored Ron.

'I… uh… RUN' said Harry and at the last word he did just that, he turned tail and fled back the way he came, not understanding why he was running from Malfoy but obeying his instincts anyway.

Ron watched his best friend away in bemusement and waited until he was out of sight before turning back to Malfoy, only to discover that the blond had also disappeared. With a shrug, Ron decided to head down for breakfast, after all Harry was a Ghast and could look after himself, if Malfoy got himself killed then who was he to complain and besides, he was hungry.

Harry was lost, no, scrap that, he was doomed! Why did he run away again? Oh, that's right, because Malfoy had shown up and his instincts had told him to flee and so he had and because Malfoy always seemed to scramble his brain these days he had ran without thinking. So here he was glaring at a wall that had the audacity to block his way, it's not his fault he ran down a dead end, nope, it's the walls for getting in the way. The worst part of it was that Malfoy had somehow kept up with him, of course Malfoy kept up with him, when did he ever get a break? On the other hand, if he was courageous enough, as Gryffindors are meant to be, he could always ask Malfoy what Voldemort had him doing. Down side, that meant he'd have to talk to Malfoy and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, not with Malfoy's current bizarre behavior.

'Couldn't you just leave me alone?' asked Harry softly, when he heard the footsteps behind him stop.

'Now why would I do that?' asked Malfoy in amusement, watching the boy in front of him with a strange intensity.

'Because deep down you're really a nice guy?' said Harry still staring at the wall in front of him and hoping Malfoy would leave.

'Really? And how do you plan on getting me to leave you alone, by telling me that you're a Ghast?' said Malfoy and because he was watching the younger boy so intensely he saw when Harry's body tensed at his words.

'So you heard that, did you?' said Harry, still refusing to turn and look at the blond and now with his bloodlust once again increasing.

'I did' said Malfoy, pulse speeding up as he felt the younger boy's bloodlust.

'And yet you don't seem afraid? Why is that?'

'Why do you think?' asked Malfoy with a strange sort of growl to his tone, moving closer to the "Chosen One".

'It was you, wasn't it? You're the one that bit me.'

'Yes,' said Malfoy in a breathy tone moving yet closer to the other Ghast, 'I was hoping you'd die, you should've died, it is believed that only one in a hundred will survive a bite. So imagine my surprise when I saw you in Madam Malkin's that day and it was even more surprising that I did not want to kill you.'

'So that's why you kept looking in my direction even though I was hiding under my Invisibility Cloak, you could sense me' said Harry, his brain starting to feel foggy again as he sensed the older Ghast moving closer but he still had enough sense to wonder, *_I agree with Malfoy, why do I not want to fight him? According to Ron, a male Ghasts predisposition to other males is to attack first ask questions never, so then why? It makes no sense, does Malfoy know the reason why?_*

'Yes, and it was confusing that instead of attacking me you were hiding from me and at first I was disturbed that I myself wanted to…'

'Wanted to what?' asked Harry, finally deciding to face Malfoy but it seemed that that was what Malfoy was waiting for, for as soon as he was facing him Malfoy forcefully grabbed his upper arms and slammed him backwards into the wall, successfully pinning him once again.

Of course Harry tried to free himself, after all he was being pinned by another Ghast and his life was probably in danger but unlike the time on the train, this time he couldn't free himself and he realized that the only reason he could before was because Malfoy wasn't expecting it. This time Malfoy was expecting him to try to free himself and wasn't letting go, which was weird, shouldn't he and Malfoy have the same strength? Curious about this Harry raised his eyes to Malfoy's with the intention of asking him about it but whatever he might have said died when he found himself looking into the taller boys greyish-silver cats eyes. Malfoy was no longer hidden behind an illusion charm and without it he really didn't look human and definitely didn't look like someone you wanted to cross.

'I didn't understand and so I sent an owl to Mother, asking her to send me the journal of Lucian Malfoy, the last known pure Ghast of the Malfoy line until I myself was born' said Malfoy moving, if possible, even closer to the shorter boy.

'What did you find out?' asked Harry curiously; shifting uneasily as there was something in Malfoy's eyes that made him feel weird.

'That can wait, first remove your illusion, I need to know if it's true' said Malfoy, the strange look in his eyes intensifying.

'What the hell? No, I won't' said Harry stubbornly.

'Remove it' said Malfoy with a deep rumbling growl.

'No.'

'Yes' insisted Malfoy and this time his lips drew back from his canine teeth in a snarl.

'Fine, but you're going to have to release one of my arms' said Harry, subconsciously turning his head to the right slightly in submission.

'Why would I have to do that?' asked Malfoy suspiciously, knowing that Harry would try anything to escape.

'Because the spell wouldn't work on me directly and thus had to be anchored to my glasses.'

'I see' said Malfoy blandly and Harry felt a strange whooshing sensation and suddenly his glasses were flying off and with their removal his features reverted back to his original look.

'Bastard' stated Harry with a slight growl.

'So it's true,' said Malfoy, closing his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again there was a look in them that Harry _really_ didn't like the look of, 'I'm going to release you Potter so that we can talk civilly and I suggest that you don't try and escape as you won't be able too.'

'Okay,' agreed Harry, too curious to try and run anyway, 'But why wouldn't I be able to escape?'

'Because dominant Ghasts, which I am, are physically stronger and faster than submissive Ghasts, which you are' replied Malfoy watching the younger boy closely for his reaction to this statement.

'Uh… Malfoy, I'm a _boy_' said Harry, enunciating each word carefully.

'I know.'

'So I can't _be_ a _submissive_.'

'That's not true, it seems that the magical community has forgotten that there were such things as male submissive Ghasts and that those males had wombs and could bear children.'

'Ah, so… what you wanted to do instead of killing me was…' started Harry but he was unable to finish the thought, it was too embarrassing.

'Rip your clothes off and fuck you? Yes' said Malfoy calmly, still watching Harry closely and thus he saw the telltale sign that he was about to run again and quickly caught him and pinned him up against the wall again.

'Let me go!' snarled Harry angrily, struggling to free himself from the larger Ghast.

'No.'

'_Yes_.'

'No, I quite like the idea of dominating you.'

'Dammit Malfoy! Go find yourself a different submissive to dominate' growled Harry, somehow knowing that what Malfoy had said about him being a submissive was true, even if he didn't want it to be.

'No, there is no guarantee that there's another submissive out there somewhere and besides, you're mine, my bite changed you and thus you belong to me.'

'But…' started Harry but he was unable to continue as he didn't know what to say to Malfoy's words, he saw sense in them and so he even stopped struggling to escape.

'Good,' said Malfoy gently and he shocked Harry when he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in a gentle, yet firm, hug, 'And now you have a choice to make.'

'What kind of choice?' asked Harry, face going red in embarrassment when he realized that he was leaning into Malfoy's embrace.

'There is something I need to do and you can come with me willingly or forcefully. If you refuse to come then I will have to take you with me and I will see to it that you never see your friends again or you can come of your own accord and when we get back I will tell you what the Dark Lord has ordered me to do, it's your choice.'

'That's not much of a choice you know? But I suppose I'll come with you, it's too draining to argue' said Harry with a pout, which for some reason caused a rumble deep within Malfoy's chest.

'If you want to keep your virginity I suggest you never use that face in front of me again,' said Malfoy in a deep, husky tone, 'Now don't take this the wrong way but you're going to have to remove your clothes.'

'What?' yelped Harry in shock and he pushed away from the taller boy and was so shocked when Malfoy allowed it that he just stood there in bewilderment.

'We are going to shift to the Ghasts true form and in doing so any clothes we are wearing will be destroyed, but if it makes you feel any better you can keep on your underwear' explained Malfoy passively, showing no sign of his inner turmoil at the thought of his little submissive naked.

'Ghasts have a different form?' asked Harry in wonderment, forgetting about the whole stripping thing, until Malfoy started to remove his own clothes that is and so he spun around and yelped out, 'What are you doing?'

'Silly little one,' said Malfoy with a deep chuckle, 'Do you not remember me saying that changing _**rips clothes to shreds?**_'

Hearing Malfoy's tone change near the end of his sentence caused Harry to spin back around in curiosity, only to stop gob-smacked at what he now beheld. Where Malfoy had been standing was now what looked a lot like a wolf but this wolf stood six foot eight at the shoulders and had the ears, feet, tail and, of course, eyes of a feline. The Ghasts tail was twitching gently behind it as its submissive stood and looked at it in awe and then, when his submissive moved close enough to pat him, a deep rumbling purr started in his chest.

'You're magnificent' said Harry in a breathy kind of whisper as he reached out a hand to pat the thick, white coat in front of him.

'_**It is time for you to change little one**_' said Malfoy in his deep rumbling voice.

'I don't know how' complained Harry and he nearly pouted again but he remembered what Malfoy had said earlier about pouting.

'_**That is okay, little one, I will help you**_' reassured Malfoy and he lowered his head to gently butt against Harry's chest, knocking the smaller boy back slightly.

'Okay' said Harry and, feeling his face heat up once again in embarrassment, removed all his clothes bar his boxers.

Once he was as naked as he felt comfortable with in front of Malfoy, Harry stood and waited for the help Malfoy had said he'd give him but it seemed that the older boy was too busy inspecting him. Shifting nervously from foot to foot under the other boys stare, Harry was just about to say something when Malfoy raised his head and let out a resounding howl. A howl that clawed at something deep within Harry and with a grunt of pain he dropped to his knees, his mind retreating deep within as the pain of his first change took over; as a Ghast was always nothing but instinct when they were in their true form for the first time.

'_**Up you get little one**_' said Malfoy to the bundle of black fur at his feet and causing the younger Ghast to look at him with its emerald cats eyes and to release a low whine of remembered pain.

'_**I know little one, but the pain has gone now, up you get and we can go**_' said Malfoy, his heart twanging painfully at the whine of his submissive.

With another little whine the smaller Ghast lurched to its feet, limbs still twitching slightly from the change. As his little submissive got to its feet, Malfoy examined him and came to the conclusion that he was too cute, as Harry in his true form stood at around five foot ten at the shoulders and his build was a lot more slim lined and petit when compared with Malfoy's own heavily built form. As dominant Ghasts needed to be all muscle so that they could fight for, and keep, their mates. That is why they were stronger and faster than the submissives but the submissives were stronger when it came to magical power. With a shake of his head to clear it of unneeded thoughts, Malfoy nudged his little one and, with the younger Ghast stuck to his side like glue, turned around and headed for the shadows of the corridor.

The two Ghasts stepped into the shadows and disappeared.


End file.
